


Enchant

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Despite his visions of the future, Stiles has never seen the person meant for him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 24
Kudos: 440
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #391: Enchant





	Enchant

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count** : 5,128  
>  **Year** : 2016  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

# 2005

Noah Stilinski rolled over in bed, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that it was his son staring at him.

"Stiles! Don't-" Noah stopped when he realized that his son wasn't seeing him. He was standing there at his bedside, staring into nothing. He hadn't done that since his mother had gotten sick. Noah looked at his clock on the nightstand to see that it wasn't even six in the morning yet.

Noah tried to remember the day. It was Tuesday, and he was working but not the morning shift. He dropped back down to the bed.

"Daddy, you have to save them."

"Who do I need to save, Stiles?" Noah asked as he sat up in bed. He checked that he hadn't passed out naked. Between work and taking care of Stiles, there were nights that Noah passed out right after drying off. He had sleep pants on.

"The werewolves," Stiles whispered.

"Fuck." Noah rubbed his hand on his face and looked at Stiles again. Stiles' eyes were coming back to look normal. It had taken Noah a long time to learn the difference, but Claudia had noticed it right away.

Stiles was never meant to be normal. Claudia had said that the moment that she had held Stiles in her hands.

"What else?" Noah asked.

"She's hurting him. He doesn't know it. He thinks he's in love."

"Who is hurting who?"

"Her name is Kate Argent, and the boy is..." Stiles trailed off, and his eyes snapped back to normal. "Derek Hale."

Noah pulled Stiles close. His boy wasn't even eleven yet. Soon but not yet, and he's already dealt with so much. Seeing his mother die in visions and in real life and now this. There was no way to protect Stiles from any of this. There was no way to stop it. One day, Stiles would fall in love and give himself to someone, but until then, he was cursed with visions.

Stiles fell asleep in Noah's arms, so he laid him down on the bed and grabbed his work laptop. He had been working on it the night before and had laid it down. Noah booted it up and got into the database. He looked up Kate Argent and found that she was twenty-one, turning twenty-two later that year. Derek Hale was recently turned fifteen. He pretty much figured out what kind of hurting Stiles was talking about. Noah felt his blood starting to boil.

The only strange thing was that Argent wasn't in Beacon Hills. Noah knew that the Hales were active in the community, but that was the adults. Talia and her husband, Gregory, and somewhat her younger brother Peter. He worked at a local law firm and put in crazy hours as he worked toward being a partner.

So for Derek to cross her path and it did not pique the interest of the rest of the Pack, it would have to be school-related. Noah brought up the current listing and found that there were only three new teachers, two permanent and one who was substituting and had been since the start of the year. Kate was the woman's first name, and Noah wasn't shocked when her image for her work badge matched the image Noah had for the California Driver's License database.

Noah looked at Stiles to see that he was asleep again. He called the school to put Stiles out for the day and then called another number that he had on hand.

"Yes?" the male asked on the other end. It had been so long since Noah had heard him that he wasn't sure if it was Chris or not.

"It's Noah Stilinski," Noah said. Chris had given him the number to reach if he needed him for anything supernatural.

"Noah," Chris said as the drawl that he normally had was there. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a Hunter in town that has not made her presence known to me. Stiles had a vision telling me that I needed to save the werewolves and that someone was hurting him. Him turns out to be Derek Hale. I've tracked the Hunter down to a sub at the school. Derek's just recently turned fifteen. The Hunter is twenty-one."

"Fuck," Chris said. "I'm four and a half hours from Beacon Hills. How long term do you think this will be?"

"The Hales are not going to be happy that I know and have never told them. Though, Talia hasn't approached me to clue me in on the Supernatural like she should have."

"I'll bring Ally with me. She won't like it, but maybe she and Stiles will become good friends."

"How is Victoria doing?"

"She's still pissed that I divorced her. She's tried to sue for custody three times, but the judge keeps throwing it out, given the charges she was put into jail for. We can stay with you?" Chris asked.

"Of course. Now, I have one more question. How likely is your father to come to Beacon Hills after I throw your sister into jail for statutory rape?"

"It's Kate?"

"Yes. She's using a fake name, but the school badge and her license match."

"Fucking hell. I'll call grandmother in France and give her a heads up. She's been silently building a case against him to get him thrown into jail. This will speed it up. Kate will probably roll over and give up Gerard to get a lighter sentence. I can have someone I trust to get things packed up here. I'll be there as soon as I can. Station or the house?"

"House. I'm not working this morning but will be this evening. I'm keeping Stiles out of school. He's caught up and doing well so far this year so he can afford to miss a day. I'm sure that the school and his teachers won't be shocked. He's not missed a day outside of needing to leave early for appointments. His ADHD meds needed to be adjusted."

"Be there soon."

* * *

# 2016

"Hey, what's up?" Cora asked as she turned her head to look at Stiles.

Stiles pulled off the side of the road and shut off Roscoe. He felt the vision coming on and relaxed his body and let his head tip back. Images flooded over his mind, and he wasn't sure what they were until he realized that it was things he really didn't need to see.

"Ugh," Stiles said as he slammed his head into the headrest.

"Stiles?" Allison asked from the back.

"So who had this year as the year our Dads would be getting together?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, God. Really? That's the first thing you see when you come home? I know I've said it before, but fuck, your visions suck."

Cora was laughing. Stiles grinned at her before he reached out and gripped her neck hard. He pushed those visions into her. Her seeing Noah and Chris making out on the couch, then one of them making their way up to the bedroom, clothes dropping off as they moved.

"Fuck you, Stilinski." Cora jerked out of Stiles hold.

"I'm just thankful he can't do that to me," Allison said. She giggled a little.

"Oh, no. It gets worse. That shit is today. Like if we went there right now. They would still be in bed, probably naked."

"So revenge for them barging in Isaac and me?" Allison asked.

"Yup!" Stiles said.

"But, Chris will hear the Jeep."

"Not if we park a street behind."

Allison laughed, and Cora just shook her head, but Stiles headed back out onto the road.

The trip took little time, even with them parking a block away. The Jeep just had the essentials with the rest of the stuff from their apartment in New Haven being shipped to them in one of those pod things.

Stiles let them into the kitchen and listened to make sure that they hadn't slipped out of bed. Chris and Noah both knew when they were set to arrive, and it was already an hour past that. A long stop for breakfast had put them an hour behind.

Allison went first up the stairs, and Cora hung back. While Cora called Noah Pops, she probably did not want to see him mostly naked.

The door to Noah's bedroom was wide open, and the two men were curled under a sheet. They were both awake, chatting softly.

Allison looked at Stiles, and he grinned.

"So this is what was more important than welcoming your three kids home," Stiles said.

As soon as Stiles started talking, Noah jerked, and Chris sat up in bed. The sheet around them fell down, but thankfully it looked like they had at least put on pants of some kind.

"For being so worried about my stress and everything, you sure do give me a lot of it."

"Dad, we are an hour late, and you two didn't even text to ask where we were. By the way, my visions totally ratted you out. I could have lived without seeing that like ever."

"Go, and we will shower quickly," Chris said, waving his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I see how it is."

Allison was full-on laughing as she pulled Stiles back. Cora was grinning. "We will head to the Hale house to drop off Cora and then come back!"

"Whatever!" Noah said.

"They are so going to get you back for that," Cora said.

"Who cares." Allison wrapped her arm around Cora and pulled her in for a hug. "We can always crash at your place."

Stiles let the girls bicker as he followed them down the stairs. He grabbed the railing leading down and froze as another vision came over him. It was like he was in another person's body. He saw what they saw as they walked down the stairs.

"I can't smell anyone other than the two of you, so they didn't make it into the house," the person said.

"That's good." Noah stepped into view, and Stiles recognized the shirt that he had sent his father just two months ago. This was recent. Chris was there with Noah, and then there was Peter Hale.

"I don't like it," Peter said.

"Of course, you don't. You don't like anything. Now I'm going to call a few friends and see who is in the area. My grandmother will not be happy that a Hunter targeted the human Sheriff, no matter if he knows about the Supernatural or not."

"No one tells Stiles. You understand. He can't do anything while he's at Yale, and he'll fret himself to death. He finds out about this, and I'll make sure you can't have a minor traffic violation without getting caught."

The vision ended, and Stiles turned and ran right up the stairs again. He heard Allison and Cora calling for him. He burst into the bedroom and slammed open the bathroom door. Thankfully the two men were already in the shower, and the frosted glass stopped him from seeing something that he shouldn't be.

"Who in the hell is stalking you?" Stiles asked.

"Who told you?" Noah demanded before he stuck his head under the water and rinsed out the shampoo.

"My visions told me. Though I bet the moment that I took Cora home, Peter would have told me."

"He is an asshole like that." Chris looked at Noah like he was upset at him.

Stiles figured that Chris would have been the first to tell them, but he was afraid that it would ruin what they had.

"Whose POV did you see it from?"

"Whoever you got to play sniffer wolf. Why?"

Noah groaned.

"Dad?" Stiles asked.

"Every vision you have had of Beacon hills has been from his point of view when you see it through someone's eyes and not just seeing it in the ether as your mother called it."

"And?" Stiles asked.

"It means something, but can we please shower in peace? Drop off Cora and then have Peter join you here. We need to talk."

Stiles glared at his father, but he slipped out of the bathroom. He looked at Allison and Cora, who looked a lot shocked.

"Someone else needs to drive. I'm too pissed off."

Allison held up her hand, and Stiles tossed her the keys.

The drive to the Hale house was short, but then Stiles thought that he kind of blanked on the trip over.

Peter was standing on the edge of the porch, a glass of tea in hand, and dressed in a suit. He hadn't changed out of his clothes, it seemed.

"Stiles, welcome home. I have a bit of news to share with you."

"Yeah, someone is stalking my father."

"He told you?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, and he snorted when Stiles shook his head no. "I thought not. Was it a POV vision or not?"

"It was. Whoever Dad got to sniff out the person who left the note on the porch."

"That would be Derek."

"Deputy Hale." Stiles had heard his father talking about him. Derek had gone away to college and earned a degree in criminal justice. He stayed in New York for another year before coming back to Beacon Hills and immediately went to the training facility for the state's deputies. 

"How did your visions fare at Yale this past year?"

"Very little, as you know. I've had two today, and that's more than I've had in three months."

"You knew that as you got older, they would slow down until you meet your soulmate as your mother put it." Peter walked around the banister and then handed Stiles the glass of tea.

"Yes." Stiles drank down the tea as quickly as he could. The doors behind Peter opened, and it was the rest of the Hales.

Derek was dressed in his deputy uniform, and he looked at Alison and then Stiles before moving to hug Cora.

"I've gotta head to the Sheriff's."

"I'll go with you," Peter said. He cupped the side of Stiles' face before walking past him.

Stiles was stuck looking at Derek as he walked by him. Stiles wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he wanted to know everything.

"Call me," Cora said as she pulled Stiles into a hug.

"I will."

* * *

Stile wasn't sure that he could look Chris or his father in the eye. He had been pissed about his father keeping things from him and hadn't really been paying attention when he stormed the bathroom. Now though, he just kept looking at the floor.

"For fuck's sake, Stiles, look at me," Noah said.

Stiles looked up but just to the side of his father's face.

"It's as good as it's going to get, Noah," Chris said.

"I'm safe and fine. We caught the Hunter. He wasn't able to get inside of the house, and he wasn't able to even look at me funny before Derek caught him."

"Why didn't you at least tell me that?"

"You were studying for finals. You were getting your thesis done. You busted your ass and finished a Ph.D. in botany while working on your magic. I wasn't going to be the reason why you failed any part of that."

"I could have gotten a few months extension. They would have given it to me."

"But you wouldn't have come home. You've been gone and not able to come home as much as I would have liked. I know you had to do a lot of work, but I missed you. Derek stayed here when Chris had to leave town. I was safe the entire time. Even Peter stayed over."

"You made them all lie to me, to Allison, to Cora. I promised you that I would never keep a vision from you, even when I was worried for you, and yet you don't feel the same. You might be my father and want to protect me, but how is that protecting me if Derek, Peter, or Chris failed? I lost my mother already." Stiles knew he was emotional and that it wasn't right, but he felt what he felt. He turned and strode out of the living room. No one went after him, which he was glad of. Allison had given him his keys, and so he jumped into Roscoe and started her up.

Beacon Hills hadn't changed much since Stiles had been there a year before. His breaks had been spent working on his thesis project over the last year, as well as his magical classes. Since there was no actual degree for that, he was able to move through all of them as he had time. He had passed it all with little issues. His magical power was strong but tied to his connection to Beacon Hills.

Stiles let himself just drive until he was where he wanted to be. He never knew where that was until he was there. He had a few spots he loved, but this was a new one. He had never been here before, and that was saying something since he was sure that he had been everywhere in Beacon hills before.

It was obvious that someone else came up here a lot as there was a gravel road and what looked like a parking spot. Stiles was in the Preserve, but he had no clue where exactly.

Stiles got out, and he walked along the path that he could see. It took him through the trees and to a house. Stiles stopped as that was the house he had been dreaming of for two years. It was just dreams though and not visions, or at least he thought so. Stiles stopped on the porch steps as he looked at it. It was beautiful, and the porch was the kind of porch that Stiles could see himself sitting on for hours while he worked on potions and other things. He knocked on the door but got no answer. There was no car back at the spot, so he wasn't shocked. Stiles laid his hand on the door and pushed with his magic. He could feel the love that had gone into building the house.

Lifting his hand, Stiles turned to go back. He could stop in and have someone like Parrish find out who lived there. Just as he turned, there was a click, and Stiles looked to see that the door was open.

If Stiles had a fault that was his worst, it was that he was curious. He seriously debated not going in, but he had been dreaming of this place for so long. He stepped across the threshold, and it was like coming home. He stopped in the middle of the living room. There were not many pictures, but what he could see told him that it was a Hale who lived in the house. Considering there was only Laura and Derek who lived outside of the Hale house, it was down to one of them. The pictures that were not of the whole family told Stiles the rest. There were a lot of Spencer and Derek, which meant this was Derek's house.

Stiles felt a little weird being in there, but he felt like he had to go through it. He had to be here. He had to look. Derek was just starting a shift anyway, so it wasn't like he was going to be coming home. 

Derek was closer to his two younger siblings than Laura was. Cora hated pictures taken of her, so there were even fewer of her and Derek. Yet there were some. There were a few of Derek and Laura but more of Peter with Derek. It was Derek's family as he loved them. Stiles had a lot of love for Spencer and Cora. Of course, Stiles had ended up with Cora following him to Yale. He needed to see Spencer and soon. He missed his little ADHD buddy. 

Stiles walked through the sitting room on the other side of the living room. It was full of plants and had a large table with nothing on it. He wondered what that was about. He stopped in the kitchen because it was state of the art but also really well laid out. There was a huge island that would be perfect for eating. The next room was the dining room. It was laid out for a large number of people. Stiles walked to the next room to find it was an office. It was a strange room to have on the ground floor, but the massive library made it kind of worthwhile. 

He was back in the hallway by the stairs and found that the upstairs was something he was looking forward to. He rushed up the stairs and saw that there were five doors. There were two on either side of the very short hallway, given the size of the house and the one at the end. Stiles opened up the first door and found it was a bedroom. The one opposite was as well. They both had bathrooms. He checked the next and found it was another library; only this one wasn't pleasure reading like the one downstairs. This was full of very old books. Stiles could feel the magic on each of them. It was a library for a magic-user. 

Stiles wondered who the magic-user was as from what Stiles had heard from Cora was that Derek was single, and no matter of bitching from his mother and setting up of dates from Laura changed that. Derek had actually started to crash at the house when his family was too much. He'd had his dad talking about it once. Noah kind of enjoyed it, having someone at the house with him. It was part of why Stiles was moving back in with him at the moment. 

The last room was another bedroom, but this one was obviously in use by someone. There were school books along one wall, so it had to be Spencer. 

The last room had to be the master bedroom. Stiles reached out and touched the doorknob but stopped, he wasn't doing to go in there. He turned and headed back down. He had seen the door to the basement in the hallway by the kitchen, so he opened that door and slipped down. He stopped as he took in what was obviously a large but well-made basement. There was a washer and dryer, as well as what looked like stairs that led outside. 

The other side had a door, and Stiles opened that up and stopped as he took in what was a laboratory for a magic-user. Obviously, whoever this house was built for, Derek had done a good job on it. He just wondered why Derek was keeping it from Cora. Cora wanted him happy, but she didn't push like her mother and sister.

"Do you like it?"

Stiles spun around, and into his hand, his bat appeared. It was made to fuck up pretty much any supernatural creature. Derek didn't react, though. He just raised his eyes at the bat.

"Do you not know not to scare the shit out of me? Was Cora's story about me nearly braining Laura with this not enough?"

"I'm back far enough." Derek smiled as he stepped forward. He was in street clothes. Stiles wasn't sure what the hell he was doing in those.

"Why aren't you at work?" Stiles asked.

"I went to Mom and Dad's after my shift. I was going to your father's out of courtesy because he wanted me to. He was worried about your reaction, but I don't think he expected you to leave."

"Did you tell him I was here?" Stiles asked. He put the bat back into the pocket of space it lived in. 

"No. I did not. Chris told him that you would come home when you were ready."

Stiles nodded and looked around the room again before Derek's words came back to him. "What did you ask if I liked the room?"

"Do you remember the first time that we met?"

"Yeah, when I came home after my freshman year at college. You were laughing as you pranked your mother with Spencer."

"No, actually, that's not. It was Cora's birthday party the year before."

Stiles shook his head at that. He tried to remember that birthday party. Oh, it was the one where Stiles had found out that there were things that would make him drunk, and it was something as stupid as aloe. Fucking aloe made him drunk as a skunk. Cora had promised him that he hadn't done anything to make an idiot of himself.

"Let me guess, I made a fool of myself?"

"Actually, no. You were drunk as hell, but I was enchanted. Then you found me as you were heading inside to go to sleep. You told me that I was the guy of your dreams. Only your eyes were weird. I asked your father about it, and he told me it was how your eyes went when you had a vision. I also asked your father if you remembered all that you saw and he said yes, except when you were drunk. So I knew that you didn't remember what you had seen. So I talked to your father a lot after I joined the station. I found out what you were like. I know being away for college was bad, but I couldn't come back. I went to stay with my Uncle in New York on Dad's side. I just...I needed a clean break, but I have to wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been away."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father told me about your visions. How your mother's worked until she fell in love."

"Yeah, Dad told me that he would tell me more, but he's never done that."

"No, he wouldn't. He told me though."

"Why you?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, what use would I have for a laboratory? Or a massive library full of stuffy old books. You told me that I was yours when you were drunk, but I didn't forget. I was enchanted by you that first time and every single other time after. But I made a promise to Mom that I would do nothing to make you give up college."

"Your Mom wants nothing to do with me."

"No, she doesn't understand you. She doesn't understand why you don't want to be our Emissary, but I understand it. I know exactly why. You aren't made for it."

"I'd burn idiots instead of making nice with them."

"I saw what you did to Jackson after he broke up with Lydia after she and you became friends. I knew a lot about you, and Cora was happy to share all kinds of pictures. I feel like I know more than you, but I plan to get to know you. I want to go on a date with you tonight."

Stiles swallowed. "What did he tell you?"

"That when you met your soulmate, you would start to only have visions from their point of view if they were part of it. Noah says you were in my point of view when you were hearing about the man who was going after him. That he's tracked seventeen from my point of view. So, we can go on a date now or late. I don't care."

"I'm tired from driving. I want to. Gods do I want to, but I need to relax and unwind."

"Cora says that you do that by reading. You have your choice of libraries. Either one or bouncing, that's fine too." Derek smiled at him and stepped up to him, touching Stiles' shoulders and holding him there. "But first, a kiss." 

"Dude," Stiles said, but he leaned in and brushed his lips over Derek's. It should have been weird, but Stiles felt his magic react to Derek in a way that it never had to anyone else. He pulled back and smiled at Derek, who was smiling back. "Either library?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Stiles looked around the lab and smiled. There were a few things that he wanted to change but nothing much. His father had a hand in this. "Why did the house open up for me?"

"I just assumed you picked the lock. Your father said you had a knack for that."

"No. I touched the door, and when I turned around, it opened up."

"Well, I guess maybe it's just that I wanted you here for so long. I laid out the house on my own. Well, I had help, but it's all my wants. Do you like it?"

"I mean, I've seen everything but the master bedroom. I didn't...I didn't want to intrude there." 

"You are more than welcome. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Even how much you use lube?" Stiles asked.

"I'm a healthy werewolf with a high libido. I have nothing to hide on that." Derek smiled at him, and Stiles grinned at him. "Just check in with your father at some point tonight."

"I will. I promise." 

Stiles followed Derek up to the first floor before he headed up to the second. He slipped into the master bedroom and laughed as he took in how the one half of the bed was empty. The nightstand and even the blank space on the wall where there was a painting on what Stiles assumed as Derek's side. He pressed his hand onto the mattress and pushed down. The bed felt good. He toed off his shoes and slipped up onto the side that was smooth. He rolled onto his side and laid on the pillow. He was tired. He had driven a long while this morning, and while normally he would have swapped with one of the girls, he just hadn't felt like it. 

The bed was super comfortable, and he closed his eyes. He could relax this way just as easily, letting his mind drift off. 

A while later, the bed dipped, and Stiles rolled over but stopped when he felt Derek sliding up behind him. It should have felt wrong or weird or something like that, but it didn't. Stiles remembered his mother telling him that when he found his one, he would know. He would know it down to the cells in his body. He hadn't believed her, but now he did. 

Derek said he was enchanted with him. It was the most adorable thing that anyone had ever said about him. He was looking forward to enchanting Derek for the rest of his life. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
